1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system for accurately controlling the temperature of a zone of a plurality of zones or areas which are supplied with conditioned air by controlling the inflow of such conditioned air through a unique damper system and thermostat assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various systems and arrangements have been provided to maintain various areas and zones at predetermined temperature conditions or ranges, including arrangements to provide zonal controls so that different zones associated with a central heating or cooling system can be maintained at different temperatures with such devices including manual controls, automatic controls, and the like. The following U.S. patents are exemplary of the prior art. U.S. Pat. Nos.:
3,643,862--Feb. 22, 1972 PA1 3,690,548--Sep. 12, 1972 PA1 3,814,312--June 4, 1974 PA1 3,825,182--July 23, 1974 PA1 3,841,394--Oct. 15, 1974 PA1 4,072,268--Feb. 7, 1978 PA1 4,175,401--Nov. 27, 1979 PA1 4,182,484--Jan. 8, 1980 PA1 4,258,877--Mar. 31, 1981
The above patents disclose various arrangements for zonal temperature control including damper arrangements which are motor controlled in response to temperature conditions in a particular zone.